


Sampling

by mydickisthealpha



Series: I Won't Blame You [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydickisthealpha/pseuds/mydickisthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go to the store. Stiles won't stop putting things in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sampling

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble that was requested quite some time ago that i just found.

“Oh my god, you have to try this, Derek,” Stiles all but yells as he lifts yet another sample of food into the air. “It’s little wieners!”

Derek refuses to acknowledge his existence, and turns around the corner to the next aisle, glancing at the list in his hand. He can barely read Scott’s chicken scratch, and huffs in frustration, eyeing the products dubiously. Does anyone even eat broccoli? 

“Oh, hey, broccoli prices went down,” Stiles says around a mouth full of... wiener. Derek’s brow furrows as Stiles throws a bag into the cart. 

“Is anyone going to actually eat that?” He sincerely can’t picture Erica eating broccoli. 

“If they don’t eat their veggies, they won’t grow up big and strong,” Stiles grins, and Derek sees the exact moment he zeroes in on the sample cart at the end of the aisle. Just how many samples are there?

“OH my GOD, curly fries,” Stiles says and Derek has a very bad feeling about this. He turns back to the rest of aisle, throwing in a bag of stir fry, and then a few boxes of microwavable sandwiches because teenagers. He tries to focus in on what else he needs, but--

Stiles lets out a strangled moan as he bites into his curly fry sample. 

No.

“Derek,” he breathes, “please.” 

Derek clenches his jaw. 

“Where can I get a bag of these?” He asks the rather frightened old lady manning the sample table. 

“Just on the end of the aisle,” she croaks. 

With the curly fries securely in the cart, and Stiles isn’t moaning obscenely anymore, they turn into a sample free aisle and Derek relaxes. 

“Do we need eggs?” He asks Stiles, and Stiles nods, goes to check the eggs for cracks. 

“One or two?” 

“Two,” Derek says immediately, because werewolves. Stiles laughs, but grabs another carton, places both in the small basket of the buggy. He also nabs some bacon and a large bag of cheese, before he climbs into the end of the cart. 

“Okay, go,” Stiles says and Derek rolls his eyes. 

“You’re a five year old.”

“You’re jealous. It’s attractive on you. Then again, so is everything else. And also nothing else.” Stiles winks, places a hand on the cart to rest his chin on as they turn the aisle.

“Awesome, cheescake samples!” Stiles sing-songs as grabs one as they pass, and the elderly gentleman looks offended. Stiles balances on the edge of the buggy as he takes a bite. 

“Fuck, Derek, that’s good,” Stiles whispers with a face close to ecstasy, and then somehow there’s a box of cheesecake also in the cart. 

They fuss over the fruits and fresh veggies, and Stiles strays around to the desserts, and comes back with two loaves of bread. Derek picks a rotisserie chicken, and grabs a large pack of lunch meat. 

He watches Stiles wander down the aisle to the coffee, where he stays to smell the different beans. It hits him how domestic this all is, getting groceries for his pack, his family, Stiles coming with him. 

It hurts him in the best way, and he wonders what he did to deserve something so good when all he’s done is bad. 

“Get in my mouth,” he hears Stiles say as he sips a cup of sample cappuccino mix. 

“Is there anything you won’t put in your mouth?” Stiles catches the barb quickly, and smiles. 

“Jackson,” he answers, and pecks Derek on the lips, handing him half a cup of cappuccino sample before he’s slipping into the candy aisle. 

When they’re back home, and everyone has had their broccoli, Stiles pulls out an icecream cone from a box of Drumsticks. 

The icecream is only half way finished and Stiles is in the middle of a groan when Derek pounces on him.


End file.
